1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor and a ceiling heating system to be used in winter season and in intense cold areas, and also relates to a floor and a ceiling cooling system to be used in summer season and in warm areas. In more detail, this invention relates to a construction of air-conditioning system built in floor and ceiling, characterized not only using water which is gentle to a human body and environment as a filling up agent, but also using low cost energy such as solar energy, outside air temperature and evaporating energy for heating or cooling.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, floor heating systems are attracting a people's attention for the following reasons. That is, since a room can be heated homogeneously by conductive heat or radiation heat from a floor, this system is recognized to have features which are gentle to a human body, do not pollute surrounding air and are noiseless. Further, the room can be effectively and widely used because the floor itself is a heating system.
Up to the present time, various kinds of such floor heating system have been developed and actually carried out in various ways. These developed systems have a constructional feature that provide under a wooden floor a panel of electric heater having almost same surface area as the wooden floor and being electrically connected to the commercial electric power source, or pipes in which hot water flows, further provide an adiabator layer and a bottom layer below.
Although ceiling heating systems are popular in the northern part of Europe, they are not popular in Japan. Practically, therefore, only an air conditioner or an electric heating panel which uses a radiation heat close to a ceiling are used.
Further, an equipment installation for a cooling system which uses a floor and a ceiling is remarkably expensive, and generally it could not become so popular from the view point of high initial cost.
The conventional floor heating system is not only avoided because of the expensive equipment installation, but also because it has a problem in comfortableness. That is, since this system uses a panel heater attached to the wooden structure, its heat capacity is low and a sensible temperature is easily changed by a change of ambient atmosphere. Further, in general, regenerative agents used in a panel heater are not only very expensive but also have an environmental problem when wasted because they are chemically synthesized compounds. To solve this problem, the applicant of this invention has already disclosed a floor heating system which uses water as a regenerative agent in Japanese patent application H5-135178 (Japanese patent laid open publication H6-323554), however, electric energy is mainly used for a heating means in this invention.